Segundo beso
by dara 15
Summary: Los dos se quedaron dormidos muy placidos en los brazos del otro.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos. Y es dedicado a mi mejor amiga. Lo siento sé que me tarde mucho pero aquí esta espero que te guste y a ustedes también lectores.**

Segundo beso

Starfire se encontraba recostada en el sofá con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Luego de un rato se sentó y tomo el control prendió la televisión, comenzó a buscar algo que ver pero como siempre no hay nada bueno, su desesperación comenzó a incrementar a tal punto que comenzó a poner cara de simio enojado (así como en la serie) - ¡No hay nada bueno! - grito, tirando el control a la par de ella haciendo que este oprimiera el botón de cambiado y pasara al siguiente canal, el cual estaba anunciando que la próxima película que pasarían era de miedo, esto llamo la atención de Starfire. Se acomodó otra vez - Se ve interesante - se dijo a si misma - antes de empezar la película fue a la cocina y se preparó palomitas y tomo dos latas de soda para la película.

La noche ya había caído y la película llevaba ya media hora, la escena que estaba era realmente de miedo, Starfire estaba tan asustada que ahora se encontraba bajo la sabana con las palomitas a un lado, una lata de soda tirada en el piso y la otra sin abrir cerca de las palomitas temblaba mucho, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba más pálida que la cal. La escena cada vez se ponía mas fuerte la chica llego a un punto en donde no pudo ver más y se tapó completamente con la sabana se tapó los oídos para no seguir oyendo por que no hallaba el control.

Starfire empezó a sentir como alguien caminaba en su direccion poniendole los pelos de punta sujeto mas con mas fuerza la sabana y cerro los ojos lo mas que pudo fuera quien fuese estaba ahora frente a ella. - Starfire - comenzo a decir, provocando que la joven de un solo salto se puso detras del sofa y comenzo a lanzar ataques por todo el lugar.

- Espera, espera soy yo Robin - decia el chico saltando en todas direcciones esquivando los ataques.

- ¿Robin... Eres tu?

- ¡Si! Deja de disparar.

- ¡Robin! - Salio volando hasta el y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que lo boto al piso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo miedo - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? - pregunto sin entender nada de lo que le sucedia.

- Es que... - puso carita inocente - estaba viendo una pelicula de miedo.

- ¿Y eso te dio miedo? - Con cara de serio.

- ¡Si!

- Bueno no se como son las cosas en tu planeta pero eso es una pelicula no pasa en la vida real.

- ¿En serio? - Levanto su rostro dejandolo a unos pocos centimetros del rostro de Robin, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

- S-Si - tartamudeo.

- ¿Puedes terminar de ver la pelicula conmigo? - pregunto.

- Si te da miedo ¿Porque quieres terminar de verla?

- Por que no quiero quedarme con la duda de como termino. Por favor. - Puso cara de angelito.

- Esta bien.

- ¡Si! Ven sentémonos. - Lo tomo del brazo y practicamente de un solo tiron lo sento a la par de ella.

Starfire se sento tomo la manta con la cual estaba cubriendose hace un momento y se cubrio nuevamente con ella. La pelicula seguio, Robin estaba de lo mas tranquilo viendo la pelicula mientras que Starfire temblaba mas que una gelatina. Robin al verla se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en forma de O. Luego de un gran rato de estarla observando se atrevio a hablarle.

- Starfire...

- ¿Si? - Lo interrumpió.

- Sabes que es una pelicula ¿Verdad?

- Aja...

- Entonces por que estas asi

- Asi ¿Como?

- Asi - dijo señalando a una Starfire con los pelos de punta con lagrimas en lo ojos - hasta aqui llego - anuncio Robin - la pelicula termino - dijo poniendose de pie.

- Espera, quiero ver en que termina.

- Y yo no quiero ver como terminas tú.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

- Esta bien quitala.

- Perfecto - apago el televisor - me ire a dormir, buenas noches.

- ¡Espera! ¿Vas a dejarme aqui sola?

- Eh... bueno tengo sueño y quiero descansar. Deberias hacer lo mismo.

- Si pero no quiero estar sola. Quedate conmigo hasta que me duerma ¿Si?

- Eh... Estas bien - se volvio a sentar.

Pasado un rato el sueño invadio a Robin y se quedo dormido. Starfire se encontraba tan pendiente de cada ruido que oí que no le presto mucha atencion. Un gran golpe se oyo fuera de la ventana.

- Robin, Robin - lo llamo - Robin - al no oir respuesta se voltio a verlo - Robin despierta hay algo en la ventana - un ronquido profundo fue todo lo que oyo - ¡Despierta! - comenzo a sacudirlo - ¡DESPIERTA! - Le dio un solo jalon con tanta fuerza que hizo que cayera sobre ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y dejo de respirar ante la sorpresa que estaba a escasos centimetros de sus labios. Recupero la respiracion un momento despues - Tengo que moverme de aqui - comenzo a empujarlo para poder levantarse y acomodarlo mejor pero no pudo, siguio intentado pero nada - No pareces pero pesas mucho - Dio un ultimo empujón con todas sus fuerzas y logro levantarlo lo suficiente para salir de ahi. El golpe se volvio a oir, el susto la hizo perder su concentracion haciendo que soltara a Robin y cayera nuevamente sobre ella, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo despertar a Robin.

- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto un Robin soñoliento.

- Bueno... - Comenzo a decir Starfire. Robin bajo la mirada y se quedo sorprendido al ver en la situacion en la que se encontraba

- ¿Como es que..?

- Bueno, todo empezo cuando te dormiste oi un ruido me asuste - comenzo - te llame pero estabas dormido asi que te sacudi y como seguias dormido al parecer te sacudi con tanta fuerza y te caiste sobre mi - hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire - luego trate de levantarte para acomodarte estaba apunto de lograrlo cuando le ruido volvio y me sobresalte y bueno te despertaste y aqui estamos. - Termino con una gran sonrisa. A todo esto Robin solo alcanzo a entender parte de la historia ya que por la falta de espacio los labios de Starfire rozaban los suyos. - Robin ¿Estas despierto? - no hubo respuesta - Hey Robin estas despi... - La palabra quedo en el aire cuando Robin comenzo a besarla, Starfire quedo shock al sentir como los labios de Robin se movian sobre los de ella - "Saben aun mejor de como recordaba" - penso - Cerro sus ojos y respondio al beso con un suave apreton, con sus manos lo atrajo mas hacia ella, en un moviento rapido Robin la abrazo por la cintura y cambio de posicion, dejandola a ella arriba. Starfire paro de besarlo y lo miro. Robin se sorprendio. - Tranquilo - le dijo al ver la cara que puso - es solo que me quede sin aire - sonrio, antes de volver a besarlo.

- Starfire - dijo entre beso, ella paro de besarlo para dejarlo hablar - me gustas mucho - no pudo evitar sonrojarse - desde que te conoci y me diste ese beso.

- Tu no me gustaste precisamente desde ese momento - sonrio - no pongas esa cara - le dijo - pero conforme te iba conociendo me empezaste a gustar.

- Bueno en ese caso - pausa corta - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Starfire deposito un beso en su mejilla.

- Si. - Robin se acerco para darle un beso mas.

Starfire se acomodo en su pecho y lo abrazo. Robin comenzo a acariciar su espalda.

- Ya es tarde deberiamos dormir ya.

- Solo si te quedas aqui conmigo. - Robin le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- No pienso dejar de abrazarte. - Tomo la manta y la coloco encima de ellos.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - sonrio - y tranquila no dejare que nada te asuste.

En unos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos muy placidos en los brazos del otro.

**Bueno espero que les gustara este fic.**


End file.
